A Kiss is enough
by OneThatLovesAll
Summary: A little Christmas Kigo Fluffy goodness, review and enjoy! No flames...


**A/N: An early Christmas gift for readers. This is my first try at writing fanfic, hope you guys like it, reviews would be really nice :D, no flames if it sucks please ^_^, I'm sensitive.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Kim Possible, but if I did Kim and Shego would be a perfect couple.**

A Kiss is enough: Kigo

Christmas time at the Possible residence was always so loud and cheerful, from the family members visiting, chatting with each other, to preparing the Christmas dinner, singing Christmas carols, snowballs fights, the typical yet exciting way in which they celebrate. Every Possible except for one seemed to be distracted from all the activities.

Kim Possible sat on the snowy patio, watching as the snowflakes slowly fell from the sky, a calm yet sad expression on her face. It's not that she didn't want to spend time with her family for the Christmas, her thoughts were just distracted by a former green skinned villain. After the accident with Warmonger (ugh however you spell her name :P ), she and Shego had developed a close friendship. Her relationship with Ron hadn't lasted too long the way she had hoped it would, their love for each other was more of a sister and brother thing, after a while they broke, Shego had offered a shoulder to cry on after the whole break up thing. After a while they started to hang out more. Kim started to know more and more about Shego, she wasn't always sarcastic and evil, deep down she was really sweet and sensitive, though her constant teasing never ceased. Kim noticed that her feelings for Shego started to change to more then just on a friendship level, she developed a crush on her ex-rival. As time went on her feelings for the green skinned ex-villain started to increase. Kim worried that these feeling would ruin their friendship, so she kept it to herself, afraid of losing her dear friend.

Kim found it strange that Shego had completely disappeared 2 days before Christmas, and that worried her. Shego hadn't called her or anything. Dr. Drakken was invited to their little Christmas gathering and he didn't know about her location either. '_I hope she's alright'_ thought Kim. Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend since pre-K.

"Hey Kim!," he called out as her took a sit next to the red head, "What are you doing out here? You're missing out on all the fun. Besides it's time to open up presents!"

"Presents!" yelled out Rufus from the boy's jacket pocket.

A small smile graced Kim's face as she stood up, "Sure. Lets go."

"KP, is something bothering you or….something?" asked Ron noticing his friend's behavior.

"No, nothings wrong. Come on! We've got presents to open up." She quickly grabbed the boy's arm before he said anything else and ran inside.

* * *

After dinner and the opening of presents, it was time for everyone to take their leave. After cleaning up, the Possible family headed off to bed, well except for one that is.

Kim sat in her bed, unable to fall asleep as she continued to think about her crush, Shego.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again but this time from a tap on her window. She looked over and saw '_Shego!'_, cheered the cheerleader as she got up quickly and ran to open the window for her friend.

"Hey Princess, did ya miss me?" said Shego as she slipped into the room only to be crushed in a bear hug from the young red head.

"Of course I missed you! Where the hell have you been?", the girl quickly released the girl, blushing from her embarrassment on hugging the ex-hero so suddenly, "I was worried sick about you!" Her mood changing from excitement to anger in less than a minute.

Shego gave her a soft smile and gently kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sorry Princess. I just had some things that I really needed to take care of."

"W-well you still should have told me.", mumbled Kim, her face almost matching her hair color from the kiss.

"Well how about this." She smirked as she pulled out a small present from inside the jacket she was wearing, " I bought you a present." She said presenting the small box to the wide eyed teen, "Merry Christmas Pumpkin."

"S-Shego…", Kim slowly took the box and started to unwrap it, she gasped at the sight. There inside a small black velvet box sat a beautiful emerald necklace, the moonlight giving it a beautiful glow. The teen hero stood there speechless, unsure of what to say. Shego chuckled softly at the display, guessing her princess liked her gift, '_My Princess.'_ She gently took the necklace from the stunned teen's hand, went behind and slowly clasped it onto Kim's neck. Kim, finally snapping out of her little trance from the feel of something on her neck, studied the emerald. After she quickly regained herself , she turned around and wrapped her arms around the ex-villain's neck and hugged her as if her lift depended on it, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Shego, thank you so much! I love it!".

Shego giggled, "I'm glad you love it. Now where's my present Kimmie?", she asked with a smirk.

Shock over came Kim, _'Oh no! I totally forgot! Ugh, I was so worried about my feelings for her and then there's her disappearance so I totally forget! Kim you are so stupid! You forgot to get the girl you're in love with a present, who does that?!!'_ Unnoticed to her as she was in her own little world, Shego took the time to studied the girls face. She could tell from the girls reaction that she didn't get her anything, but she was fine with that. There's only one thing that she really wanted from the teen hero. Her eyes landed on the girl's lips. _'Just one….'_

Kim finally snapped out of her little argument with herself when she noticed Shego's eyes on her lips, moving towards her slowly, _'W-what's she doing?....'_, yet she made no movement to get away. Soon Shego's lips were only an inch away from Kim's. Their lips brushed against each others, Kim's arms still around Shego's neck, Shego's arms wrapping arounds Kim's waist. Shego started to deepen the kiss, her tongue licking Kim's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Kim happily gave her access. Tongues battled, Kim let out a small moan in the back of her throat as Shego's tongue explored her mouth. They pulled away, lack of oxygen, and stared into each others eyes, breathing heavily.

Kim couldn't take it anymore, she just had to tell Shego how she felt," S-Shego…I love you…" she said softly.

A look of shock came across Shego's face, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, _'S-she loves me?....Oh Kimmie…'_. Seeing the dazed look on Shego's face, Kim started to panic, _'Oh no, what have I done? Maybe I was too forward with it. Damn Kim!'_

"I love you too." Shego finally said with a loving smile on her face.

"W-what?" stuttered Kim.

"I said, I love you too." With that she went in for another kiss, this one gentle and sweet.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." Kim said pulling away.

"It's okay Princess", Shego said kissing the girl's cheek, "That kiss was more than enough for me."

------------

**Done! **

**I hoped you guys liked it, short and sweet, right?**

**Cut me some slack on the reviews, I'm no Werepuppy-Jake.**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
